Transmode Virus
Being a member of Bastion's Human Council, Eli Bard stole a sample of the transmode to use for Selene. Resurrecting all of the mutants slaughtered on Genosha and around the world (Those killed in Neverland, the Hellions, etc) and absorb all of their lifeforce to empower her to ascend to a divinity. However, Douglas Ramsey was able to corrupt the T-O virus code to freed himself from Selene's control. During the Second Coming Bastion used the Transmode virus to track Cable's similar techno-organic virus, in order to kill the Mutant Messiah. Bastion also used the techno-organic virus to restructure Graydon Creed and Stephen Lang into Sentinels. Later, Cable freed the virus to transform him totally in a metal-skinned mutant, to allow him opening a portal from Earth-811 to Earth-616 and saving X-Force from an inescapable killing-sentinels and surviving destiny. He then exploded from the effort, leaving his originally infected arm on the floor, and was sent to Earth-4935 by an unknown phenomenon. Despite having survived, Cable was still dying from the virus. He then decided to take down the Avengers before his death. Failing in his mission and injured, he was cured by Hope Summers who used the Phoenix Force to annihilate the virus, on the advice of Blaquesmith. This led to many complications for Cable, who used to employ his powers to repress the virus. Effects The Transmode Virus is highly virulent. It can transmit via skin contact, though a Technarch can prevent transmission, and will transform a creature into a techno-organic creature within seconds. Only mutants have some resistance to the virus. For instance, Doug Ramsey was infected with the virus, but his infection only progressed very slowly and he was unaware he had been infected. This may have been caused by either his own mutant facility with computer code preventing the virus from infecting him at the usual rate, or a side-effect of the fact he was not infected in the usual manner, but rather had picked it up after repeatedly fusing his body and genetic code with that of the Technarch Warlock. An infected creature also gains the ability to shapeshift. They can quickly restore themselves when damaged and can interface directly with machinery. While Technarchs feed by draining other techno-organic beings, Phalanxes have the ability to directly absorb matter, both organic and inorganic. The Phalanx also experience a loss of individuality, forming a hive mind with other Phalanx and the need to contact other techno-organic life. This was a safety precaution created by the Technarchy, which considers the Phalanx to be a plague and which exterminates them whenever it discovers them. Through particular use of the virus by the immortal Eliphas, it is discovered that Transmode can also resurrect the dead; not only bringing them back to life fully intact, but somewhat changed. As if capitalizing on their dead status, mutants resurrected during Necrosha gained a host of super-tropical abilities; the infected deceased operating like zombies who need not eat, sleep, breath or rest to replenish themselves. The revived Hellions wade through deep ocean water without worry of drowning or crushing pressure depths. They also boast regeneration similar to regular Phalanx-infected individuals, only treated more akin to evil spirits who could only be truly slain through the shamanistic practices of James Proudstar, hinting at a supernatural element they may possess. | CurrentOwner = Warlock, Magus, Tyro, Hope, Chi-Chee, Ultron | PreviousOwners = Mutants resurrected during Necrosha (except Douglas Ramsey), William Stryker, Leper Queen, Cameron Hodge, Graydon Creed, Stephen Lang, Bolivar Trask, Eli Bard, Paradigm | Notes = * The Transmode Virus is a Class X Pathogen. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Techno-organic_virus }} Category:Viruses Category:Class X Pathogens Category:Techno-Organic Virus